Take Care
by Inumaru12
Summary: Luffy is sick and Zoro is left to care for him. Rated M for safety and cursing. One-Shot. Yaoi. ZoLu. Please review.


**Inumaru: **Recently I've been obsessed with ZoLu and it I want so much more then there is. So I'm making this because I was bored one day. I know I should be working on my other stories but it's so hard when I get ideas swimming around my head and writer's block with other stories of mine.

**Pairing: **ZoLu ZoroXLuffy

**Warning: **Yaoi, boy love, Shonen-ai what ever you wanna call it.

**Summery: **Luffy is sick and Zoro is left to care for him.

**Take Care**

It was morning on the Merry Go. Actually it was breakfast time.

Everyone was at the breakfast table eating…everyone except their captain.

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Usopp asked, looking around the room.

At the sharpshooter's remark everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around also.

"Maybe he's still sleeping?" Suggested Chopper.

Nami huffed and then sighed. She knew breakfast wouldn't be breakfast without Luffy. Hell, no meal would be a meal without their captain.

"Zoro! Go get Luffy!" Nami commanded.

"What! Why me?" Zoro questioned.

"Baka Marimo! Do what Nami-San tells you to do!" Sanji yelled at the green haired swordsman, who turned and glared at him.

"Piss off curly brow." He said before getting up and walking out of the room, hearing the blond chief yell several obscenities before fawning over Nami and Robin.

**ZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLU**

Luffy woke up.

The first thing he realized was that he felt like shit.

No, he felt worse then shit, he felt like he died and was forced to live through the worse pain ever.

He wondered briefly if he really had died, because he could see a light and it seemed to be calling his name. And it seemed to be shaking him.

"Oi, Luffy. Wake up." The voice said.

Luffy opened his eyes and looked for the mysterious voice.

"Zo….ro…" He choked out finally. His throat felt raw and torn. He really needed something to drink.

"You're missing breakfast." Zoro said.

"Mmh…M'not hungry." Luffy struggled to say.

Zoro stared. Never had he once in his entire staying with Luffy had he ever heard Luffy say he wasn't hungry.

Zoro then decided that his captain must be sick. Zoro also took another look at Luffy and saw that he indeed was paler then usual but had a slight flush on his face that Zoro found attractive. (Zoro blushed at the thought and knew it was not the time to fantasize about his adorable captain) He also saw that Luffy was having a hard time talking, by the looks of it.

"Hold on Luffy, I'll go get Chopper." Zoro said, brushing his fingers against Luffy's forehead.

Luffy nodded and leaned into Zoro's cool hand. Zoro reluctantly pulled away and left his captain to fall in and out of sleep.

Zoro went onto the deck and then proceeded towards the kitchen again. He went in and quickly snagged Chopper, who was still eating.

Chopper let out a yelp as the others blinked and then shrugged at one another.

"Ah, Zoro what's wrong?" Chopper asked as he was dragged down below the ship, towards the boy's rooms.

"Luffy is sick. I want you to look at him." Said Zoro, setting Chopper down as they reached the door.

"Wow. Luffy can get sick? I thought he was indestructible!" Chopper said, astounded that his mighty captain could get sick.

"Well, no matter how strange or strong he is, he's still human." Zoro said.

Zoro opened the door and Chopper immediately went to Luffy's side, doing all the things a doctor would do.

"Hm…Luffy has a high temperature and his throat is raw. He needs to stay in bed." Chopper advised. "I need to go get him medicine."

Chopper then left Zoro and Luffy alone.

Zoro sighed and pulled a chair up to his captain's bed. He sat and looked at his captain and realized how weak and defenseless he looked. It made him feel sick.

This boy, his captain, could defeat the navy, defeat one of the war lords, and defeat a god! So how was it that this boy was now suffering immensely from this one sickness? To see the boy he had come to love wither with pain from every cough and lean into his touch like a child seeking comfort pained his heart more then he would ever admit.

Zoro blinked. When had he started running his hand through Luffy's hair? Zoro wasn't sure but he just continued.

Luffy moaned and his eyes fluttered opened and landed on Zoro.

Zoro immediately pulled his hand back, as if he was a child who was found with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Don't…" Mumbled Luffy.

Zoro felt his heart beat faster and willed it to stop going so fast.

"It…feels nice." Luffy mumbled again, his eyes half closed.

Zoro's breath hitched and then let it out in a hiss like noise.

Luffy blinked but then felt a cool feeling run over his forehead again.

He closed his eyes and let Zoro's hand run over him. The cool hand was suddenly gone when the running of small feet was heard and Chopper appeared in the doorway, with Nami in tow.

"I'm back. I got the medicine and Nami came with me to check on you Luffy." Chopper said.

The red head walked over to Luffy with light concern in her eyes as she brushed some of Luffy's bangs out of his face.

"Hey Luffy, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Bad." Luffy croaked.

All three shipmates cringed at the pure rawness of their captain's voice.

"Well don't worry, Chopper brought you some medicine to make you feel better." Nami said, hoping to cheer up Luffy.

"Thanks Chopper." Luffy said with a weak smile on his face.

Chopper then gave a small cup of a purple liquid to Luffy so he could swallow it. Luffy made a disgusted look at the smell of it but swallowed it anyway. What did he have to lose?

After it went down Luffy made a face and laid back down.

Nami smiled at his antics and then stood up straight.

"Well Luffy, are you hungry? I can get Sanji to make you some soup." Nami offered.

Luffy shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not hungry." He said closing his eyes to try and sleep.

Nami and Chopper blinked, but while Chopper gave a gasp, Nami sighed and made for the door.

"Okay Luffy, we're going to leave you for a while so you can rest. Zoro, you stay here incase he needs something." Nami said.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "Can I at least go get some coffee?" He asked.

Nami stuck her tongue out. "Nope." She said before closing the boy's room's door.

Luffy then fell asleep to Zoro cursing Nami and the lack of coffee.

**ZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLU**

Luffy awoke midday, knowing the day was already half over. It was a weird thing he was able to ever since he was little. He could wake up, even without a window in his room, and be able to tell what time of day it was.

Luffy blinked and looked around and saw an empty chair next to his bed.

Who had been sitting there? Luffy tried to think but his head was too fuzzy to try and remember. All that Luffy knew was that his throat was dry and he wanted some water.

Luffy tried to get out of the hammock and nearly landed on his face. Luckily enough there was a wall that he happen to grab onto. Luffy blinked and coughed slightly and then clenched at his chest. He walked out the door and down the hall towards the steps so he could go up to the kitchen.

**ZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLU**

Zoro sighed as he walked back into the men's bedroom and looked up at Luffy's bunk. His eyes widen when he suddenly realized that Luffy was not in his bed. Zoro ran out of the room and searched everywhere downstairs, only to find have no luck finding him. So Zoro went up stairs.

Zoro quickly searched the deck when he heard the kitchen door open. There stood Luffy in his pajamas with a bottle of water. Zoro went over to him and was so ready to beat him up for making him worry so much.

But as Zoro got closer, Luffy smiled at him. "Zoro!" He said, and hugged his first mate, taking him by surprise.

Zoro sighed and hugged his captain back and when he looked down at the younger boy he saw that Luffy was resting gently with his head on Zoro's chest. Zoro blushed a bit and just stood there, enjoying the moment.

"Oi, Zoro. Where is everybody?" Luffy asked, moving his head upward so his chin is on Zoro's chest.

"Hmm? Oh since we docked they all went out for a couple of hours and I stayed behind to care for you." Zoro said, staring at Luffy's dark eyes.

"Okay." Luffy said as moved his head down again and used Zoro as a pillow again.

"Luffy, don't you want to lie down in your bed? I'm sure it's more comfortable." Zoro asked.

"No. Zoro is more comfortable." Luffy mumbled, making Zoro blush again.

"S-stupid. Don't say things like that." Zoro said looking away.

"Hmm? Why not Zoro?" Luffy asked, unconsciously moving closer towards Zoro.

"Because, things like that are embarrassing." Zoro mumbled, his face a nice shade of red.

Luffy blinked, then nodded. He put his head back in the crook of Zoro's neck stood there resting.

Zoro sighed and dragged Luffy to the mast of the ship and sat down gently with him in his lap. Zoro ran his fingers through Luffy's hair again and to his surprise Luffy made a small sort of purring sound.

Zoro felt his stomach do a flip flop and stared down at his sleeping captain.

'He's beautiful.' And as soon as the thought entered his mind he wished he could bash his head in but to do that he would have to move Luffy and it didn't seem like Luffy was going to go anywhere soon.

It was so wrong to have those thoughts.

It wasn't because Luffy was a boy that he found it wrong. No he had have crushes on some guys as well as girls growing up and had come to terms with his sexuality.

The thing that bothered him the most was that Luffy was his crewmate, his _captain! _He wondered slightly if any other first mates had to deal with these emotions. He wanted to love Luffy like a brother, like a crew mate. Not be _in _love with him. Zoro sighed.

Zoro looked down at Luffy who was asleep in his lap. His breathing normal and his lips slightly parted. Maybe…maybe he could-

No. Zoro shook his head, trying to force his thoughts on the sky. The sky was starting to change colors. The others would be back in a couple of hours for dinner, but knowing the love cook he would probably take them all out for dinner and let him and Luffy to starve.

Zoro's thoughts drifted back to Luffy as looked back down at him. Luffy was breathing regularly and not stirring in the least.

Zoro knew the sleeping habits of his captain and knew he was probably out like a light and the light switch was broken.

'It…It wouldn't hurt anyone.' Zoro thought.

'_Except you.' _Said a cruel voice in the back of his head.

Zoro winced but silently and gently lifted Luffy upward as he moved downward and Luffy's lips were just inches away from his own.

Zoro's heartbeat started to beat faster and he briefly wondered what would happen if the crew came back and saw what he was about to do, or worse, if Luffy was to wake up.

Zoro mentally shuttered at the image of a pissed off Luffy chasing him and it made him want to throw out the idea but something inside forced him to do it.

Zoro took in a breath and leaned forward, capturing Luffy's lips in an effortless battle against himself. Zoro ran his tongue over Luffy's lips and entered his unprotected mouth and closed his eyes at the bliss of tasting Luffy and simply Luffy.

Zoro hesitantly pulled out of Luffy's mouth, with his eyes still closed. He pulled a little away from Luffy and since his eyes were still closed he never noticed Luffy's eyes open and stare at him.

Luffy watched as Zoro pulled away and gave a shaky kind of sigh, like he was going to cry. Luffy felt his heart clench at the thought of his best friend and crewmate crying.

Luffy felt something grow strong in him after Zoro kissed him and right now it was as if it was taking over his body while he just watched.

Luffy lifted his hand and stroked it against Zoro's cheek. Luffy watched as Zoro froze and then his eyes snap open and widen at Luffy. Luffy saw shock, worry, and fear in those amazing eyes of Zoro's.

"Zoro…" Murmured Luffy as he move a little closer to Zoro.

Zoro could hardly breath. He wanted to get out, he wanted to run so far away that he wouldn't ever see Luffy again and have his heart broken. Zoro knew that it was the coward's way out but he might as well dig himself a grave and lay in it.

"I Love You."

Zoro blinked. Surely he must be catching whatever Luffy has because he thought he just heard Luffy say that he loved Zoro.

"What?" He asked, hoping and dreading the answer.

"I. Love. You." Luffy said, as if explaining it to a child.

Zoro growled slightly but forced his anger down as his heart swelled with hope. He also pushed that down.

"Why?" He asked softly, his eyes meeting Luffy's.

"Because, you've been with me from the very beginning. You put me before your own health and fought for me and even with me. You put up with me and laugh with me. You don't hate me or fear me for what I am but respect me. You take everything I do in stride and stick by me when things get tough. And most of all…You love me for me." Luffy said his hands now holding Zoro's face.

With every sentence memories of their past adventures and everything they went through flowed through their minds. From saving Zoro to Zoro joining his crew. To Buggy the clown to meeting Nami. To Usopp to the Black Cats to even Luffy asking Usopp joining his crew. From meeting Sanji to Don Kreig to chasing after Nami. From saving Nami's town to meeting Chopper and so on and so on. The adventures go on and on till they eventually blur together.

Zoro felt Luffy's cool finger tips go across his face until they touched his hair and his palms were on Zoro's cheeks. Zoro lifted his hands and caught Luffy's face in his hands also.

"Luffy…I…" Frustrated that the words wouldn't come out, he gently pulled Luffy forward and kissed him, knowing that Luffy would understand the meaning.

He did.

Luffy smiled into the kiss and put his arms around Zoro and opened his mouth to deepen the kissed.

Zoro moaned lightly into the kiss. This was so much better then the first kiss that he had stolen from Luffy when he was asleep. He ran his fingers through Luffy's hair as he and Luffy battled for dominance in their mouths.

Zoro eventually won but was forced to pull away when their lungs screamed for air.

The two of them sat there in each others arms panting, staring at the other's bruised lips.

"I understand Zoro." Luffy said with a grin as he hugged Zoro.

Zoro blinked at the affection but smiled lightly and hugged him back with as much vigor, if not more.

The moment was broken though, as Luffy let out a painful sound cough.

Zoro immediately let go and rubbed Luffy's back in a comfortingly way.

Luffy smiled at him and Zoro felt his heart soar up and he leaned over and kissed his captain on the cheek.

"C'mon Luffy. You need to get back to bed. You're still sick and need to rest." Zoro said picking Luffy up bridal style.

"Aw, but I want to kiss you more." Luffy said with a pout.

Zoro chuckled as he walked down to the second floor of the ship and towards the men's room.

"Don't worry, you'll get plenty of kisses." Zoro said.

"And hugs?" Luffy asked, his face still in 'Pout mode'.

"And hugs." Zoro said grinning at the younger man as he set him on the bed.

Luffy grinned an impossibly wide grin and held his arms out.

"Can I have one of both before I go to sleep?" He asked, eyes shining with love for the swordsman.

Luffy's smile seemed to be contagious as Zoro soon found himself smiling lightly at the boy. He swooped down and pulled the boy into a hug and then moved his head from Luffy's shoulder to kiss the man.

Their lips met and kissed the other tenderly.

Zoro pulled away, much to Luffy's dismay, and pushed Luffy down gently unto the bed.

"Rest Luffy. We'll do more when you're better." Zoro said.

Luffy nodded and definitely didn't need to be told twice. He was already falling back to sleep.

Zoro watched Luffy fall asleep and wondered if he himself was sleeping.

Nothing a quick pinch couldn't help.

After proving that he was in the land of wake, Zoro kissed Luffy's forehead and started to walk out the door but stopped in the doorway.

"Take care Luffy."

He said, as he left a happily dreaming Luffy.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** Whoo! You guys have no idea how long it took me to make this! I actually started this before any of my other One Piece stories and I just now finished it! Sorry if it seems out of character. I tired my best! Really, truly and honestly!

Sorry if it seems like the mood of the entire story changed too quickly too, I stopped numerous times while making this for various reasons, which I wouldn't rather go into. XD Nothing bad, just basically me being lazy and putting homework off towards the last miniute. XD

Anyway, if you like this you should read my other stories I've made!

**ZoLu**

**Whatever Makes You Happy-**The Straw Hat crew reactions towards Luffy and Zoro's relationship and how they handle it. Includes Ace and Shanks. (later though)

**Pairing: ZoLu**

**Belt Loops-** Zoro gets curious as to where Luffy goes off to during the night and follows him one night. He never expected Luffy to go to a dance club though.

**Pairing: ZoLu**

**NaVi**

**Obvious-** In what Luffy thinks it's obvious about them but Zoro and Sanji beg to differ

**Pairings: NaVi (NamiXVivi), some ZoLu**

**ANYWAYS! **Please review and tell me what you think for all my stories! Reviews make me few better about a story and guilt me into writing chapters. Reviews equal LOVE! Please review! Oh and Naruto yaoi fans if you would please go to my profile and vote for what story you would like to see from me next, that would rock!

Well, till next time. Ja ne minna-san!


End file.
